Soulmates
by aliciacarstairs13
Summary: An alternate version of how a part of chapter 58 of Noragami could have played out (cover image not mine)


"That's enough! I'll go find you one," Yato stated angrily. "Someone more suitable!" he then began to dig through the plaques of people left to be matched with their 'soulmate'. Kofuku approached Hiyori, and soon they both walked away, leaving him to be all by himself. He didn't notice though, he was too focused and pissed off about trying to find Hiyori's 'soulmate'.

He didn't want to match Hiyori with anyone. Nobody qualified to be with _his_ Hiyori for the rest of her life. He made promises multiple times to stay with Hiyori, dedicating to making her happy for the rest of her life. And he meant that. He didn't want some low-life getting in the way of that, stealing that opportunity from him.

Speaking of, he looked across the room to find Kofuku messing with Hiyori's plaque.

"Hey Kofuku!" he yelled, pointing right at her. "What're you doing with Hiyori's plaque?!" without hesitation, he ran and tackled her down, causing Hiyori to run off. "Give it here! You paired her with some piece of scum, didn't you?!" before he could see who Kofuku paired her with, she hid the plaques behind her back, dodging Yato every time he tried to snatch them away from her.

"Why do you need these plaques so badly?" Kofuku asked him with a wide grin on her face.

"I just do, Hiyori needs to be with someone perfect, and I can't find anybody that meets my standards." he grumbled, still trying to grab the plaques.

"Ya know that sounds really possessive." Kofuku replied, eyeing him.

"No it doesn't," Yato crossed his arms. "I simply don't think anybody from the Near Shore deserves her."

"But you, from the Far Shore, do?" she asked.

"Ye-yes." Yato responded, his face glowing red as she raised her eyebrows. "It doesn't matter, Hiyori belongs with me. Yes, I know this sounds totally selfish and possessive. Yes, I have no idea how a god and a half-human/half-phantom could even _be_ together like that, but I don't care." he rambled, and lowered his voice in case Hiyori came back. "I didn't realize how much I had fallen in love with her until I saw her getting matched with those other guys. Just the thought that Hiyori would easily marry someone else, live on, leading a normal life with some guy…" he couldn't stand that idea. _It's just… so much easier for her to marry some normal human than to try and be with a god like me._

That's why, he concluded, he kept slashing any string Hiyori's plaque got attached to, anybody that wasn't him.

"Yato," Kofuku started strictly. "You're just a little immature god who can't get over the fact that Hiyori could easily end up with some other guy than you." she then smiled. "But not to worry! I matched you and Hiyori together, so somehow you guys will find a way cause you're soulmates now!" Yato stared at her, eyes and mouth wide open. There they were, Hiyori and his plaques' were strung together, now they were fated to become soulmates.

"This, this is fine." he stuttered from excitement. "Yes, this is perfect!" Yato giggled and cheered, thinking about the plaques that tied his romantic future together with Hiyori. "Thank you!"

Just then Hiyori came back, beginning to yell at Yato for interrupting her and Kofuku so rudely. In a panic, Yato shoved the plaques back to Kofuku, not wanting Hiyori to know that he saw them.

"I'm sorry, you can go back to your conversation now!" he yelled, running away, still smiling bashfully thinking about his newly-bound soulmate.

* * *

Hey guys for not updating in ages! I'm not sure if I'll get back to my other stories or not but I hope so and will try to! Anyway here's this drabble of Yatori because I wanted to write Yato's reaction to the plaques since it wasn't included and I don't think he saw them? (I hope he did though because Yatori 4 life)

Welp, I'll be crying in a corner as I think about chapter 61 of Noragami because I am extremely concerned for the safety and well being of my children.

"You can turn a means of escape into something genuine. If you make the effort." -Noragami


End file.
